Amor sin Palabras
by Reira26
Summary: El amor por ti me ha vuelto un poco cobarde. Quiero decirte lo que siento, pero al final no puedo y me quedo en mi incertidumbre, deseando olvidarte. Siempre estoy diciéndote que te amo sin usar palabras, pero tú nunca lo notas. Debo decirte todo lo que guardo antes de que me acobarde más...


Escribí un NicoMaki sin que nadie lo pidiera... Creo que algo está mal (?) Siento que hace mucho no publico, pero no creo que hayan pasado más de dos semanas xD Pero comprenderán, la universidad y eso (?) Me ingenié este one-shot cuando iba en el bus de vuelta a casa, por lo que creo que no es lo mejor del mundo, además lo acabo de escribir, así que no tuvo mucha edición.

 **Aclaraciones:** Me inspiré/basé en la canción _Iwanakute mo tsutawaru are wa sukoshi uso da_ de UVERworld (el título es estúpidamente largo, lo sé) Es una canción muy bonita, así que sería lindo si le dieran una mirada~ Al principio iba a ser desde el punto de vista de Maki, pero decidí cambiarlo al final. Es cortito, romántico y, no sé, una de esas cosas que yo escribo (?) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Amor sin palabras**

 _A veces no te entiendo._

En un principio, nunca me preocupé por entender lo que las personas a mi alrededor sentían. De pequeña solía ser una niña algo caprichosa que deseaba ser el centro de atención a todo momento. Pero conforme fui creciendo, entendía que debía intentar comprender a los demás. Lo he hecho bien, a pesar de mi personalidad algo egocéntrica, pero tú estás en la lista de personas que no entiendo, junto a la loca de Nozomi. Eres fácil de leer, tus ojos y tu rostro siempre delatan lo que sientes, pero… creo que te quiero mucho como para intentar entenderte.

 _Hay cosas que quiero decirte, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo._

¿Cuántas veces habré lanzado los peluches contra las paredes al notar que pasó otro día y yo no fui capaz de decirte lo que siento? ¡Es tan frustrante! Trato de reunir el valor para dejar que esas palabras lleguen a ti, pero cuando el momento llega vuelvo a ser la cobarde que soy. Tengo miedo de lo que puedas decir, de que no me correspondas. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla cuando te tengo cerca, mi mente se pinta de un blanco luminoso que me hace olvidar todo y solo me quedo allí, maldiciendo mi falta de valentía. Te quiero mucho, tanto que no podría soportar que las palabras que te quiero dedicar te alejaran de mí.

 _Es simple, no te puedo perdonar._

Quiero que me devuelvas mi tranquilo día a día, en el que no tenía a nadie que me hiciera querer llorar de los nervios. Robaste mi corazón y no te lo puedo perdonar, ¡devuélvemelo! Cada vez que inicias una discusión conmigo siento que internamente me marchito aunque yo también pelee; tus palabras se acumulan sobre mí, hacen que mi pecho se sienta más apretado y que en mis ojos se acumulen las lágrimas. ¡Pero tú nunca te das cuenta!

 _Quiero alejarme de ti…_

Pero no puedo. Me atraes como un imán; y eso es absolutamente injusto. Cuando intento escapar de ti siempre vas a mi encuentro, me confundes más, me haces sentir querida aunque sea por un momento. No me quiero ilusionar, ¡no me des falsas esperanzas! Aléjate, aléjate, ¡aléjate! Pero cuando das un paso atrás quiero tomar tu mano y pedirte que no te vayas. Cuán contradictorio, ¿no? Te quiero tanto que no sabría qué hacer si desaparecieras de mi vida.

 _Te odio._

Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, pero no puedo evitar que mis labios pronuncien esas dos palabras, todo lo contrario a lo que mi corazón quiere decirte. Veo en tus ojos violetas un brillo de dolor, una delgada capa de lágrimas, pero me convenzo de que eso no es nada. No hay forma de que sientas algo por una chica tan insignificante como yo, que no tiene nada que darle a alguien que ya lo tiene todo. No te odio, odio lo que me haces sentir; este amor doloroso que probablemente jamás será correspondido. Quisiera odiarte tanto como te amo, así mis sentimientos no se encontrarían en continuo revuelo.

 _Me gustaría que experimentaras mi mismo dolor._

Si me comprendieras un poco, notarías que todos mis silencios intentan decirte algo. Pero nunca lo captas. ¿Qué tan cabezota puedes ser? Si supieras del dolor escondido en mis ojos, en mis respiraciones pesadas o en mis largos suspiros seguro responderías a estos sentimientos sin falta alguna. Busco formas de lastimarte, pero mi amor me lo impide y al final solo termino haciéndome más daño.

 _Mi deseo es olvidarte._

Me dicen que no debo rendirme. "Las cartas me lo dicen", por lo general le creo a ella, pero no puedo evitar pedirle a las estrellas fugaces que te borren de mis recuerdos. No quiero seguir nadando en este mar de incertidumbre, sin rumbo o propósito, a la espera de que tal vez tú me quieras. A veces quisiera devolver el tiempo para no haberte conocido, o mejor para decirle a mi yo de ese momento que no se enamorara de ti, pues nunca tendría ni una pequeña oportunidad. Pero no sería quien soy ni estaría donde estoy de no ser por ti… Eres lo mejor de mi vida.

 _¡Mírame!_

La única forma que tengo para que tus ojos se posen en mí es causándote problemas. No es muy agradable, lo sé, y cada vez que lo hago siento que en ti crece el odio, pero no sé de qué otra forma llamar tu atención. Quiero ser la única a la que mires, la única que tienes en mente, la única a la que ames. Pero me contento con ser la única con quien discutes cada once de diez minutos. Me hace sentir que soy un poco especial para ti.

 _Has hecho que pierda la confianza en mí…_

Conforme fue creciendo, mi autoestima se fue haciendo más pequeña, aun cuando digo que soy la más bonita del universo. No quiero que nadie vea esa pequeña y miedosa niña que se esconde tras una sonrisa y una actitud empalagosa, pero el quererte me ha hecho recordar que soy solo una cobarde que quiere esconderse de la realidad. Por tu culpa dudo de mí, dudo de lo que me rodea y dudo de ti. El amor me ciega y a veces susurra con dulzura a mi oído que tú también me quieres, pero luego me dice que eso jamás pasará. No confío en lo que tus labios me dicen ni en lo que tus ojos me transmiten, porque no puedo decir cuál de los dos es la verdad.

 _Te amo tanto… Que ya no puedo soportarlo._

Hoy te he visto en la sala de música, tocando nuestro dueto. Es la melodía más hermosa del mundo, más cuando tu preciosa voz se une. Mis sentimientos afloraron, arremolinándose en un pecho apretado, nublando mi asustada mente. Aunque mis manos temblaran, mis rodillas se golpearan por la misma razón y las palabras salieran en desorden desafiando las reglas gramaticales pude decírtelo. Por fin pude decirte esas palabras que habían estado quemando mi garganta desde que te conocí.

Tu mirada se posó en mí, amable como los rayos de sol tras un largo invierno, y esbozaste la sonrisa más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que era como si se fuese a salir y terminó de enloquecer cuando me besaste, tan dulce como el chocolate. Me derretí en tus brazos y mis barreras se soltaron, dejando a su paso una explosión de sentimientos que habían estado reprimidos dentro de mí.

 _Por fin puedo entenderte._

 _Por fin pude decirte todo lo que sentía._

 _Mi amor es tan grande que no te quiero olvidar y mucho menos me quiero alejar de ti._

 _De ahora en adelante me encargaré de hacerte la mujer más feliz._

 _Porque te amo, Maki._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado~ Es raro narrar así, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ello, por lo que pueden haber errores. Also, ya estoy a punto de terminar el semestre y estaré en cama un tiempo así que esperen más historias mías; creo que es hora de subir mis long-fic. Recuerden dejar un review~

Gracias por leer~


End file.
